


Railings and Stars

by CountessEricka



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Drac just goes with the flow, Dry Humping, Ericka is an evil thot and we're all here for it, F/M, Interrupted, Porn Without Plot, Railings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 09:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16531973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CountessEricka/pseuds/CountessEricka
Summary: Encountering Captain Ericka alone, Drac finds himself trapped in Ericka's seductive plan to kill him.However, she can't help but enjoy the pleasure he gives her that seems much better than the joy of killing.





	Railings and Stars

After his eventful dive around the Underwater Volcano, Drac retreated back to his room. He threw on a snazzy tropical shirt, smoothing the tiny wrinkles and popping up the collar with a smug chuckle. Of course, he prioritised his appearance upon knowing the existence of the beautiful Captain Ericka.

And speaking of the wonderful woman, Drac had surprisingly - thankfully, for him - found her alone within an isolated section of the ship. The deck arches managed to keep the area hidden; he wondered why Captain Ericka wished to be alone.

Smoothing his shirt collar and hair, Drac pretended to arrive without any clue that the Captain would be located in the same place. He over-emphasised his surprise, declaring, "Oh, good evening, Captain Ericka!"

His voice seemed loud enough, causing the Captain to jerk from her thoughts. Glancing behind her shoulder, Ericka spotted Dracula. She felt a tiny stab to her heart - presumably based on her previous plans to kill him.

"Count," Ericka greeted with a nod, her smile showing off those beautiful scarlet lips. "How are you on this cool evening?"

"Splendidly spectacular," Drac grinned, his fangs sticking out gleefully. He noticed the peculiar expression that Ericka responded with, and stumbled, "I-uh...only wished to wander around the ship. It sure _is_ a beautiful Voyager."

He closed his eyes, sighing. _Stop talking,_ Drac scolded himself, _She won't find you cool._

"Sure...if you view it that way," Ericka cocked her brow, tilting her head to the side as she gazed at the sky. Then, she realised that Drac's words made the starry sky more attractive to observe. She hummed in content, resting her chin against her palm. If only she could float away from the Legacy; touch the stars without Van Helsing's anchor keeping her trapped at sea.

"I mean, I _suppose_." Ericka shrugged. "Every night I come here to look at the stars, and I've witnessed nothing more exquisite."

Drac glanced at the stars, but focused on how endearing her expression was. "Such as yourself?"

Ericka opened her mouth in agreement, until she realised what Dracula had smoothly slipped past her. She blinked, feeling that treacherous tug on the corner of her lips. Laughing along nervously, Ericka replied, "I...thank you."

Grinning like a typical Hollywood villain, Ericka leaned further over the railing. Her hips emphasised every time she moved. She shot him an adoring glance behind her shoulder, insisting, "Come and watch the stars with me."

The corners of his mouth spread across his face, as he floated towards the beautiful woman. Any chance to spend time with his Zing; to encourage her to understand their unique bonding, Drac prioritised alongside his family. Therefore, he strutted beside the Captain, eyes flickering between the sky and her endearing appearance.

Smirking, Ericka purred, "Stand behind me, so you can see what I see."

He obliged, despite feeling awkward as he stood behind her smaller frame. Maybe...if he could just wrap his arms around her, they could cuddle.

Yet, Ericka had different plans.

Just as he attempted to focus his sight across the starry sky, something nudged against his crotch. A small gasp erupted as Drac peered down, noticing Ericka's rear slowly touching his hips. Surely an accident?

He shook his head, trying to determine what constellation Ericka gestured to. What it a constellation, or just a shooting star? A plane? Was he even concentrating?

Yet, once again, her rear rubbed against his shorts. Again, and again. Along with a sharp intake of breath, Drac realised that this wasn't any mistake. Especially once Captain Ericka released a sultry moan, continuing her movements without a single trace of regret. His cheeks flustered; his thighs pulsed.

Despite his throat drying up, Drac stumbled, "C-Captain...?"

Ericka silenced his queries with a finger on his lips. "Don't pretend that you're not enjoying it, Count..."

With that, the pace steadied itself in a smooth rhythm. Neither of them focused on the stars. _Such a fool,_ Ericka snickered. Whilst she left Drac floating within the clouds, she discreetly slipped a hand inside her jacket. One of the interior pockets contained a cross-shaped stake - the perfect weapon _and_ opportunity to kill the monster that her family attempted to destroy for centuries.

"I'm quite enjoying this view..." Ericka purred, pressing her back against him. "What about you?"

Wrapping his palms firmly around her hips, Drac began grinding against her in response. Unable to deny his throbbing dick, Drac found himself tugging on the waistband of her pants, pulling down enough so he could marvel at her uncovered rear. If there was any source of life inside his heart, Drac surely would've died once again. He pressed his obvious bulge in the slit between her ass, exhaling heavily.

However, as soon as Drac began grinding himself between her ass, Ericka gasped and lost grip on the cross-stake. She froze, staring down her trusty object fell into the depths of the ocean. Ericka gulped, not because she lost her chances of killing Dracula, but because he wouldn't stop rubbing his dick against her.

_Should I just enjoy this? Am I_ that _desperate?_

Leaning her head back against his shoulder, Ericka moaned. Giving in _once_ wouldn't hurt. Her eyes closed without realisation.

Drac groaned, thrusting his bulge faster against her ass. He finally gathered her words together, unbuttoning his shorts. Although the waves crashed against the main body of the ship, their breathing somehow blocked the white noise. His hands skimmed the waistband of his underwear, but a voice made his hands jerk away.

"Hey there, Drac!"

His soul could've leaped from his body. Glancing over his shoulder, Drac spotted his friends standing there. Ericka attempted to move, but Drac kept a tight grip on her hips. The last thing they could do was move from their position - especially when his shorts weren't long or baggy enough to hide _himself_.

Frank tilted his head, "Oh, hi Captain Ericka!"

Without glancing over her shoulder, Ericka snickered into her palm as she replied, "Evening."

_Perfect._ As if she couldn't embarrass this pervy Vampire any more, she could finally give him what he deserved. The embarrassment would override the pleasure.

"Guys, I thought I was going to– _ah, hah._..!" Drac gasped, feeling Ericka's ass rub against him once more. His cheeks flushed from his recent blood-beaters.

His friends, however, noticed the first second they barged into the moment. Only an imbecile would've believed their positioning was completely innocent. Therefore, they all exchanged cheeky expressions, ready to tease their bloodless friend.

"So, Drac," Murray stood straighter, fighting an apparent grin. "What were you and the Captain up to before we came here?"

Drac almost misheard his friend's query, as Ericka refused to stop wiggling her hips. From his friends' angle, luckily, they couldn't catch her sneaky actions. Yet, hiding it within his facial expression seemed near impossible.

"We were only just..." Drac released a nervous laugh, partially thankful that Ericka stopped her movements. But, towering over her, Drac felt a lump in his throat as she gazed up at him. Lust clouding over her pupils. Waiting for an answer. He felt his cock throb against her, erupting a quiet moan from her chest.

Realising he paused for a while, Drac cleared his throat and finished, "Just...watching the full moon, on this beautiful Wednesday!"

"More like _Hump_ day," Griffin cackled.

"What..." Drac almost choked, "what makes you say that?"

"Dude, it's just what people call Wednesday." Frank smirked, nudging Murray and snickering.

Before deterring Drac's chance of being laid after one-hundred years, the Pack decided to allow their privacy.

The mood would've lessened, if it weren't for Ericka tugging at her panties further down her thighs. Anyone who'd interrupt their intimacy wouldn't realise what exactly they'd be doing, but it seemed enough for Drac to almost lose his knowledge of living. "C-Captain, maybe we should–"

"So _formal,_ " her chuckle inside his ear made his knees wobble _._ "I have a name, and I want it on your tongue."

She ground herself against him, making Drac aware that Ericka's bare skin was waiting for him right _there_. Something lit inside his stomach. Terror? No, surely not. He'd experienced sexual encounters before - what could've made him feel different with Ericka? Possibly...the thought of hurting her.

Releasing a hasty breath, Drac muttered, "Do I have permission to...enter?"

Ericka rolled her eyes with a smirk. "Such a mood-killer...permission _granted_."

His bare length sliding between the gap of her ass, testing her impatience before thrusting inside of her.

Gripping tight on the metal bar, Ericka sighed, " _Wow_..."

Drac nodded, slipping his length inside and almost all the way out. He repeated this rhythm before beginning a satisfying flow that left them both moaning in unison. Tracing his fingers across her palm, Drac managed to calm his hidden monstrous intentions by remaining himself that his nature pledged to protect her. Therefore, the gentleness effectively won his battle against Ericka's encouragement of a faster, harder pace.

Clenching the railing tight, her skin turning almost as white as her uniform, Ericka muttered words of affection. She didn't even realise. Yet, the thought of anyone catching them whilst he pounded her was actually _hot._

He buried his face into her soft hair - smelling sweet flowers and berries. Drac groaned as his voice became breathless, "E-Ericka...I'm–"

"Dad!"

Drac practically screamed, " _Mavis_!"

Both of them stood still. This time, Ericka prevented herself from rubbing against him. However, as they were still...conjoined, she struggled to compress her sounds of content. Drac, on the other hand, found that the shock slapped his excitement into the ocean. He couldn't even face his own daughter. Fortunately, Mavis couldn't spot the sight of exposed skin.

"There you are," Mavis grinned, leaning against the archway. "Johnny and I were looking everywhere for you."

Tilting her head, Mavis perked as she spotted Ericka's white uniform. "Oh, hello, Captain."

Ericka stared into the distance, cringing. Maybe anyone walking in, _but_ his daughter.

Before his daughter could worsen their awkward moment, Drac stammered, "O-Okay, goodbye Mavis!"

But, she didn't leave. Instead, cocking her brow, Mavis questioned with a suspicious tone, "What are you guys doing?"

"Nothing guilty!" he cried, shaking his head manically.

Mavis blinked. "What?"

"Uh..." his entire face could've imploded. Neither of them moved, except for their chests which seemed to beat much faster. "I mean, me and Ericka– _Captain_ Ericka, were just examining the night sky."

Her mouth still hung open slightly, contemplating her father's juddering movements. "And...is there a particular reason why you're...hugging her?"

" _Oh_!" Drac cried, too loud for Ericka's sensitive ears. "I–uh, just wanted to thank the Captain for her hard work on the ship with a _friendly_ hug!"

"Hmm...alright." Mavis furrowed her brows. Something about their position didn't seem innocent, but maybe this wasn't the time to start a family argument. Her father _was_ a considerate man.

Once again, they were alone.

Yet, neither could find the motivation to continue their tango. Ericka cleared her throat, regretting that damned side of her brain that craved her deepest desires. How could she subject herself to such a monstrous act? _For shame_ , she imagined her great-grandfather scolding her, _flirting with the enemy._

Gulping, Drac removed his warm grip from Ericka's hips. "Maybe this isn't the _best_ place, Captain."

"You're right." Ericka agreed. Without engaging eye-contact, she adjusted her belt and smoothed her unkempt hair before leaving Drac alone.

He watched with slumped shoulders as she rushed away. Far away. The arousal faded with his confidence that maybe this encounter could've developed their relationship. Yet, as the cool night wind replaced his flushed cheeks, Drac wasn't so sure he trailed on the right track.


End file.
